


Bring It On

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Filming a music video with Noah which results in some sexy time ;)





	Bring It On

You had first met Noah on the set of ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before’, your close friend Lana had invited you to hang out with her for a couple of days since you were in the area, currently promoting your new album at that time. At first you felt like you didn’t fit in, Lana was busy with filming, portraying the main character, Lara Jean, after all, so you spend your time sitting around on set and watching your friend act which, admittedly, got boring after some time so you tried to occupy yourself with trying to come up with new ideas for songs or reading a book. That was up until Noah took pity in you and decided to spend his spare time with you, showing you around on set and just talking to you whenever he had the time, which he had way more of than Lana. And over the course of the few days you spend with the cast, Noah and you bonded a lot, growing quite close, to the point of you texting each other day and night and him visiting you after he was done filming. Sadly he had to leave again at some point to promote the movie together with Lana and the rest of the cast but he promised to drop by again as soon as he was anywhere near you.

And he kept that promise, just a couple of weeks later he was laying on your couch, wearing cosy clothes while you were watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine together, Noah urging you to finally catch up with the newly released episodes.  
“So…I was thinking,” you interrupted the comfortable silence between the both of you, turning your head to look at the brunette boy after pausing the show that played on the TV.  
“Never a good thing,” he teased, dodging the pillow you threw his way in response to his remark.  
“You know how I’m gonna film a music video soon? For one of my songs?”-Noah nodded his head at your question, his hair bouncing up and down with the movement-“Anyways, we still need someone for the role as like the love interest and there’ll be a kind of intimate dancing scene so it needs to be someone I’m comfortable with and I was wondering if you would be interested in being in the music video?”  
The actor’s eyes lit up in excitement as he answered you, “Of course, I’d be honoured. Are you sure you want me, though? I’ve been told I can be quite irritating to work with.”  
“Well, we’re gonna find out soon, aren’t we?” you laughed, knowing damn well that it was Lana who was always teasing him by saying he was a pain in the ass to work with.  
“You’re 100% sure, though, right? I don’t want you to think you have to ask me just because we’re friends,” Noah frowned at you, concern showing clearly in his eyes.  
“I’m sure. I’d love to work with you, Noah,” you smiled at him before you turned back to the TV, continuing to watch the comedy.

“Everyone ready?” your director asked while you were standing in the middle of the set, the dancers around you getting ready to shot the next scene of your music video with you. Anxiously you tugged at the hem of your dress, it being shorter than you were used to which caused you to feel slightly out of your comfort zone but confident enough at the same time, the clothes perfectly flattering your body shape.  
“And action!”  
It took a few takes to get the dancing spot on since you either ended up tripping or the director wasn’t completely satisfied with the lighting. But after you were finally done with the dancing scene it was finally time for Noah’s big appearance, you’d have to push one of the dancers away only to turn towards the doorway Noah would walk through who’d then join you on the dance floor for a more ‘sexy’ dance which would involve a little bit of grinding and a passionate kiss shared between the two of you. Were you nervous? Hell yes. You liked Noah, a lot more than you probably should, to be honest, and you actually never had had a kissing scene, surely having kissed people in your private life but not a scripted kiss in front of several cameras and crew members.

As soon as Noah walked on set you felt your hands beginning to sweat, anxiety rising up in you as your breathing sped up at the sight of him in a fitted suit, his hair messy and a goofy grin spread over his face as he approached you.  
“You didn’t tell me I’d have to wear a suit,” he teased, hands in the pockets of his pants as he stood in front of you.  
“I knew it would only scare you away.”  
“Nah, I’m good. This set is amazing, by the way. Are you ready for our scene?” Noah wriggled his eyebrows at you, obviously knowing what you two were about to do in front of the cameras.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”  
“Hey, it’ll be fun. You know me and if you feel uncomfortable just say so and I’ll stop, deal?” He put a hand on your shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before the director and the choreographer came over to you, both giving you the instructions for the next scene, the choreographer reminding you of the different steps which you both had learned and practised separately due to your busy schedule.

The second your song started to play in the background most of your jitters melted away, your body becoming one with the rhythm as Noah tightly grabbed onto your waist, his left hand holding yours as your bodies began to move in sync with the music. Your eyes were locked onto each other as your hips swayed along with his before he twirled you around, his chest pressing into your back as you slightly began to grind down on him. Noah’s hand moved up to your face, turning it so you were looking at each other, the tension thickening between the both of you before he twisted you back around, his right leg settling between your hips. Your chests were touching with every breath you took, trying to keep it steady as you felt his hot breath brush over your cheek, but you couldn’t help the ragged and short breaths escaping your mouth. One of Noah’s hands moved from your hip to your back, supporting you there as he dipped your body down low only to pull you back upwards, your chests colliding as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, his body significantly towering over you. Turning your face your lips grazed against Noah’s and before you knew it his lips crashed into yours, your arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled you impossibly closer, skin on skin as he slowly opened his mouth, his tongue slipping inside yours without a second thought. As much as you wanted to lose yourself in the kiss, finally feeling his lips on top of yours, you reminded yourself of the script, pulling away from him after only a few, very intense moments. His lips hovered over yours, dark eyes looking down at you after you parted. Distinctively you could hear the director yell “Cut!” but you were too entranced with each other to notice it, breaths fanning over each others’ faces until you were bought back to reality with the ringing of the bell, signalling the end of a successful day of filming.

“Great job, you two. That was a perfect shot, we’re expecting you both back tomorrow at 10 to shot the rest but I think you both deserve the rest of the day off,” the director said after she came over to were you were standing, smiling at you both before she left set together with her assistant and some other crew members, the rest staying behind to tidy up.  
“You…you wanna get out of here?” Noah cleared his throat, looking down at you with darkened eyes, causing your breath to get stuck in your throat as you vigorously nodded your head.

The second Noah kicked the door of your trailer shut he had you already pushed against it, your back slamming into it as your tongues fought for dominance while his hands were glued to your ass, roughly squeezing the soft flesh with prompted you to part from his mouth, a loud moan escaping yours. Moving his hand to your face his thumb slipped into your mouth, almost instinctively you started to softly suck on it, Noah’s eyes darkening with lust at the sight of your lips wrapped around his thumb, even dirtier thoughts filling his mind. Reaching up you grasped onto his hair, giving it a harsh tug while Noah’s lips wandered over your jaw down to your neck, almost immediately attaching themselves to your pulse point. His teeth nibbled gently on your skin, his tongue soothing over it as you let out a low gasp as your hips buckled forward to meet his. Noah briefly pulled away from you just to connect your lips once again, his lips moving against yours with so much passion, so much need, so much hunger, that your legs began to tremble underneath you. You let another moan fall from your mouth, allowing Noah to slip his tongue between your open lips as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving down to your legs, lifting you up which gave you the opportunity to wrap them around his hips. Pushing himself away from the door Noah hastily stumbled through your trailer, making quick work on your clothes by almost tearing them off of each other until you finally felt the comfortable mattress underneath your back, Noah kneeling above you as his hands moved under you, unhooking your bra and tossing it to the side. Wasting no time he quickly removed the rest of your clothes, before he pinned your hands down above your head, his other hand running his tip through your wet folds.  
“Noah, please.”  
Not being able to wait any longer, Noah slowly guided himself into your entrance, stretching out your walls around him as he continued to push until he was buried deep inside you, both of you moaning out at the feeling. After letting you get used to his size he began to thrust in and out of you, your arms twitching to wrap around his neck, your hands needing to grab onto something, anything, which only caused his hand tightened even more around your wrists, locking them in place.  
“Harder,” you whimpered out, prompting Noah to pick up his speed, his hips snapping forward in a hard, unforgiving pace, brushing against your sweet spot with every thrust. Arching your back off the mattress you dug your head into the pillow underneath it, your eyes rolled back as your breath got caught in your throat, pleasure taking over your body, running through your veins with every push, every thrust and every stroke, his member perfectly engulfed by your walls clenching and unclenching around him.  
“I’m close, fuck, Noah.”  
“Me, too…hold on, babe,” he grunted out, his hand letting go of your wrists to reach down between your bodies, pressing against your sensitive clit, your hand flashing forward to hold onto his bicep, the other gripping onto his back, your nails leaving crescent marks on his skin while you felt like your every nerve was set on fire.  
“Are you gonna cum for me?” Noah groaned as your walls fluttered around him, his head resting in the crook of your neck, sucking and biting on your skin there, leaving a mark to be covered by your makeup artist the next day. Your mouth dropped open, ready to give him an answer but all that managed to escape your mouth were loud moans as you nodded your head, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. Sensing just how close you were Noah quickly flickered his finger over your sensitive bundle of nerves which finally allowed you to release the tight knot that had been forming in your abdomen. Your vision began to blur, profanities and moans of his name leaving your mouth in a jumbled mess as waves of pleasure rippled through your body, setting every nerve, every cell alight, heat flickering through it as Noah continued to thrust into you, chasing after his own high. Groaning he fell on top of you, after finally reaching his orgasm, emptying himself into you and prepping kisses up and down your neck as you both tried to even out your breathing, chests heaving up and down with wild hearts beating inside them.

“I hope you know this wasn’t a one-time thing,” Noah said as he turned his face towards you after lying down.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
Cuddling to his side you let your fingers draw mindless patterns on his chest, the soft beating of his heart echoing in your ears as a background sound.  
“Are you free tomorrow evening? I’d like to take you on a proper date if that’s okay with you,” Noah wondered, his eyes meeting you as you nodded your head, suggesting a movie night with ordered take out which he couldn’t say no to.   
Needless to say, the following days on set went by more than smoothly, the chemistry between Noah and you almost perfect, allowing the director to test out several of her ideas for your music video, Noah and you comfortable with practically everything she suggested. You tried to keep your blooming relationship under covers, keeping the PDA to an absolute minimum but a majority of the crew members still noticed what was going on between Noah and you, the makeup artist obviously being the first since she had to face the hard job of covering the hickeys from the night before. However, after you officially told the team that the actor and you had started going out you immediately asked them to not tell anyone, not wanting to risk the possibility of too much attention ruining your relationship.

The following weeks after you finally finished shooting your music video you and Noah were basically inseparable. You were coming along with him to interviews in which he was promoting ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before’ as well as ‘Sierra Burgess Is a Loser’ while he was joining you in the studio when you were getting ready to record some additional songs for a deluxe version of your album. At least once a week he took you out on a date, whether it was a cute little restaurant, to watch a movie or even just a walk in the park, it was Noah’s goal to spend as much time as possible with you since you were both more than aware of the fact that it wouldn’t always be like this, the two of you were up and rising stars after all, your schedules packed to the rim with only these few weeks giving you some spare time to spend with each other. It was really everything you could’ve dreamed of, he was everything you could’ve dreamed of, sending you cute texts in the morning for you to wake up to or even just the way he listened to you rant, actually listening to you and not just pretending like previous boyfriends did. With every passing day, you felt yourself falling more and more in love with him. And alone the sight of him talking about what he loved doing most made your heart feel like it might explode, which was one of the many reasons you enjoyed coming along to interviews, there was always something fascinating about seeing him answer the most random questions or play funny games with his costars.

And just that was what you found yourself doing on a random Monday morning. Noah had to do an interview and since you had the day off he suggested you’d tag along and afterwards he would take you to eat lunch and then visit a nearby bookstore with you.  
While Noah was sitting down on the sofa next to the interviewer, Kelly, the sound assistant putting the microphone on him, you were standing behind the camera, phone in your hand as you were scrolling through your emails, answering some of them while flagging the ones you wanted to answer when you got back home.  
“Everyone in position, silence on set…and, go!” the camera guy instructed, the intro playing in the background which indicated the beginning of the show.  
“Hello, everyone. Today I’m joined by the lovely Noah Centineo,” Kelly introduced your boyfriend.  
“Hi.” He waved at the camera, a sweet smile covering his face as he did.  
“So, Noah, you’ve been quite busy these past few weeks, right?” she asked him as he got comfortable on the big sofa.  
“Yes, you could say so, I mean with ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before’ and ‘Sierra Burgess Is a Loser’ coming out…” he trailed off while scratching his neck.  
“Plus you shot a music video with (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) which will be released next week together with a brand new song by her as well.”  
Pictures from behind the scenes of your music video flashed on the big screen behind them, Noah’s face immediately lighting up as he saw your face.  
“So, a little birdie told me there was some serious chemistry going on between you and (Y/N). Care to elaborate?”  
The young actor chuckled nervously, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep a straight expression, looking over to where you were standing behind the camera before he could no longer keep the smile from stretching over his face.  
“I’m taking this as a ‘yes’ then?” the interview laughed as Noah nodded his head, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks.  
“Yea, we-we didn’t really plan on telling anyone yet but (Y/N) and I are dating.”  
Clapping her hands together Kelly looked more than excited, her gaze flickering between the actor that was sitting beside her and you.  
“That’s great news, Noah. I wish both of you the best of luck in the future, with your relationship and your careers. Now, here’s a little clip from ’Sierra Burgess Is a Loser’. It’s out on Netflix right now. We’ll be back after that.”

After Noah finished his interview he took you, as promised, to a little sandwich place, sitting down with you in one of the few booths after you both got your food.  
“I hope you were alright with me telling her we’re dating?” Noah asked you as you were happily eating your lunch.  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you when we were gonna make it public anyways. I mean, we’ve been dating for a few weeks now and I think it’s time to tell the people,” you babbled after you swallowed your bite, Noah reaching over to grab your hand, giving it a soft squeeze before taking his phone and snapping a picture of your locked hands.  
“Ready to show the world?”  
“Yep, bring it on.”


End file.
